Chronology
The following is a timeline of important events. Timeline 4108 BBY * Aliasi Nightlocke born 3996 BBY * Clan Beumaryn founded by Beumaryn of Kuar 57 BBY * Salun Krisk born 53 BBY * Sorris Valorum born 45 BBY * Darlyn Beumaryn born to Shae Beumaryn 35 BBY *Gustav Krisk born to Salun Krisk 34 BBY * Brallon Varad born 30 BBY * Torren Varad born 26 BBY * Shyla Varad born 24 BBY * Garlon Fett born 22 BBY * Gellar Ordo born * Battle of Geonosis, Clone Wars begins 21 BBY * Corlys Beumaryn born * Battle of Ansion * Battle for Sundari * Eirin Cadera slays Pre Vizsla, paving the way for Salun Krisk to usurp Duchess Satine Kryze and become Mand'alor 20 BBY * Marlysa Beumaryn born * Ulrik Krisk born 19 BBY * Clone Wars ends, the Empire replaces the Galactic Republic * Aliasi Nightlocke and Grandmaster Helios escape Order 66 * Salun Krisk establishes Clan Fett for deserting GAR soldiers and Clan Kyr'galaar for his wartime friend Helios 18 BBY * Glyn Beumaryn born 15 BBY * Thriv'aes'hrallae born on Bogo Rai 14 BBY * Adulph Krisk born * Shae Beumaryn dies, Darlyn Beumaryn becomes chieftain of Clan Beumaryn 10 BBY * Darlyn Beumaryn signs a demilitarization pact with the Imperial governor of Onderon * Sebastian Krisk born to Gustav Krisk 7 BBY * Carth Wulain born 6 BBY * Salana Lanov born on Onderon 5 BBY * Var Gesrik'kyr the Younger born * Zuki Tirannan born * Castor Xoni born 4 BBY * Flai Beumaryn born 3 BBY * Gellar Ordo's parents killed in a feud with Clan Cadera. Gellar kills Yiuki Cadera's older brother in front of her. * Tyr Varad born 2 BBY * Lana Martallis born in the Maw * Bevai Beumaryn born * The Galactic Civil War begins 1 BBY * Vagaari invasion of the Chiss Ascendancy. Advance stopped by a young Thriv'aes'hrallae 0 ABY * Battle of Yavin, destruction of the first Death Star * Jaslin Lumeris born 1 ABY *Ulrik Krisk participates in his first combat mission *Balder Varad born 3 ABY * Lanos and Adayre Martallis die * Mand'alor Salun Krisk dies. He is succeeded by Var Gesrik'kyr the Elder 4 ABY * Battle of Endor, death of Emperor Palpatine * The New Republic is established 5 ABY * Curyn Beumaryn born 6 ABY * Corlys Ordo born 8 ABY * Ariel Ordo born * Avus Doveryn and Lana Martallis escape from Sinkhole Station. Lana is placed into the care of monks on Devaron 10 ABY * The Reborn Emperor Palpatine invades the galaxy * Darlyn Beumaryn finds Lana Martallis on Devaron and inducts her into his clan 11 ABY * Canderous "Canner" Ordo born * The Reborn Emperor Palpatine is defeated 12 ABY * Tyber Beumaryn born 13 ABY * Gellar Ordo the Younger born 14 ABY * Tullia Valorum born 15 ABY * Thriv'aes'hrallae becomes Aristocra of House Hrallae 16 ABY * Veela "Veel" Ordo born 17 ABY * The Order of Sith Lords returns to Korriban. 18 ABY * Thriv'aes'hrallae is exiled from the Chiss Ascendancy by the despotic Tarn Family under the guise of collecting intelligence on Galactic military strength. He joins a mercenary company. * Uprisings occur on Dathomir and Ord Cestus instigated by the Sith. Thriv'aes'hrallae participates on Ord Cestus. * The Mandalorian Empire, led by Cabur'alor Ulrik Krisk launches a campaign against the Hutt Cartel * Battle of Sriluur, Kelos Vau removed from command due to advanced age * Battle of Boz Pity, Vaes is inducted into Clan Beumaryn * Siege of Kessel begins * Tirannan Industries founded on Coruscant by Zuki Tirannan * Salana Lanov rescued from Onderon by Zuki Tirannan, joining Tirannan Industries soon after 19 ABY * The government of Thyrsus outlaws the employment of members of the Sun Guard as mercenaries and enacts isolationist policies * Salana Lanov becomes COO of Tirannan Industries * Battle of Formos * Battle of Ubrikkia 20 ABY * Yiuki Cadera elected Chieftain of Clan Cadera * Battle of Cyborrea * Battle of Nimban * Battle of Sleheyron, Gustav Krisk disgraced * Battle of Teth * Battle of Kwenn * Acquisition of Toydaria * Battle of the Maelstrom Nebula, Gilad Pellaeon and Natasi Daala killed 21 ABY * Siege of Kessel ends with the Battle of Kessel * Battle of Ges Hutta * Battle of Irith * Battle of Hollastin * Battle of Gamorr * Prompted by the Sith, the Banking Clan raises interest rates on the Imperial Remnant, stymieing their war machine. 22 ABY * Battle of Du Hutta * Battle of Circumtore * Battle of Varl * Battle of Hosko 23 ABY * Battle of Nar Shaddaa, Hutt Space Campaign ends, though some clans continue to fight the Hutt Cartel for years * Darlyn Beumaryn and a large number of the top members of Clan Beumaryn are lost in hyperspace. Vaes Beumaryn becomes the chieftain of the clan * In a marriage arranged by Vaes, Flai Beumaryn and Lana Beumaryn are married * The Sith-Imperial Remnant War turns hot * Battle of Mygeeto * Battle of Yaga Minor * Battle of Venestria * Battle of Endoraan * Battle of Jaemus * Battle of Bescane * Battle of Dubrillion * Siege of Bastion * Signing of the Treaty of Jaemus, ending the Sith-Imperial Remnant War. The Galactic Sith Empire is founded. 24 ABY * Carth Wulain promoted to Twisuns Praetor * The Galactic Sith Empire begins a campaign into the Inner Rim * Carth Wulain establishes the Eclipse Guard * Battle of Wayland * Battle of Myrkyr * Battle of Obroa-Skai, Eclipse Guard ensures Sith victory 25 ABY * Vaes Beumaryn begins orchestrating a series of conflicts, plots and schemes to wrest Kuat from the New Republic in what would be known as the Acquisition of Kuat * Prompted by Clan Beumaryn, members of the Bloody Claw Syndicate attack the Kuat Drive Yards. The New Republic is unable to assist. Kuat is aided by the Eclipse Guard * Battle of Telerath * Battle of Levian * Battle of Bengali, Jaslin Lumeris kills Darth Greba, ending the Inner campaign 26 ABY * Clan Beumaryn acquires Kuat at last after a final battle against New Republic forces over the planet * The Echani Command invades Phateem, Filordis and Asrat * After open dissent, the Echani order Jaslin Lumeris to dispatch the Holy Children of Asrat in what would become known as the Asrat Massacre * Jaslin Lumeris is dismissed from the Echani military for her alcoholism 27 ABY * Tirannan Industries creates TIARA, a powerful, heuristic artificial intelligence to coordinate its affairs 28 ABY * The First Sith-Mandalorian War begins 29 ABY * Tirannan Industries Galactic Headquarters completed on Coruscant * The Mandalorian Empire takes the upper hand in their conflict with the Sith by temporarily seizing Coruscant. The New Republic moves its capital to Makasa Prime * Vaes Beumaryn meets with Tirannan Industries COO, Salana Lanov in order to secure her support in a campaign against the Tarn Family * Imperial Commodore Gari'rai'dalon gains permission to launch an unrestricted campaign against Mandalore * Bilbringi Ambush, Commodore Iraida destroys two Mandalorian Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts * Battle of Korriban, the war between the Sith and Mandalorians ends with a peace treaty * Vaes Beumaryn leads clan Beumaryn into the Unknown Regions. * Battle of Csilla, a joint Beumaryn, Tirannan, and Hrallae fleet defeats the Tarn Family loyalists * Tarn'ebi'raynel is killed. Vaes becomes Aristocra once again, and his cousin, Zaar'aella'hrallae becomes provisional Aristocra of House Ethindo * Liberation of Coruscant, a joint New Republic and Tirannan Industries force push the Mandalorians offworld. Hostilities between the Mandalorians and New Republic begin anew in the form of the Republic-Mandalorian War 30 ABY *On behalf of the Mand'alor, Ulrik Krisk brokers an alliance between Mandalore and the Crimson Empire. *First Battle of Coruscant, the New Republic repels a Crimson Empire attack *The Kariek Schism results in a portion of Clan Beumaryn returning to Mandalore *Lana Beumaryn leads the Reconquest of Dxun and Onderon *Lana Beumaryn finds the Syn Talisman on Dxun, uses it to destroy Iziz *Lana Beumaryn usurps her husband as chieftain of the Clan *Salana Lanov investigates Onderon only to encounter a strong Beumaryn presence. She is evacuated by Vaes and the CEDF *Salana is brought to Rentor. She thwarts an assassination attempt *Lana Beumaryn collects force-users across the galaxy. She earns the name "The Black Eye" in local legend *Battle of Mandalore, New Republic fleet launches an assault on Mandalore itself. The attack is repelled by Lana Beumaryn using the Syn Talisman *Var Gesrik'kyr, "Mandalore the Useless," honors Lana Beumaryn with a feast. He is challenged to single combat by her and killed. Lana Beumaryn becomes the Mand'alor and declares a new crusade against the Republic *Lana Beumaryn negotiates an alliance with the Galactic Sith Empire * Chancellor Indud Vlaput is assassinated by Darth Heinous on Coruscant during falsified peace talks *Second Battle of Coruscant, Mandalore and the Sith launch a joint assault on Coruscant. Aliasi Nightlocke encounters the Mand'alor. Tirannan Industries and the New Republic leave Coruscant. *Empress Jaxuath is killed by Draelaan Baelor on Coruscant *Battle of Fondor *Battle of Rodia *Lana Beumaryn kills Abeloth. She drinks from the Font of Power and bathes in the Pool of Knowledge. Darth Tarburz and Avus Doveryn destroy Sinkhole Station *Aliasi Nightlocke and her prisoner, Gellar Ordo the Younger visit Nar Shaddaa in search of the Ankarres Sapphire. They are joined by Sol Kyr'galaar and Ulrik Krisk who form a conspiracy against the Mand'alor *Darth Tarburz takes Ishdar Capeta as his apprentice named Darth Isanta Category:Chronology